<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Wizard Boyfriend by iloveromance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161542">My Wizard Boyfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance'>iloveromance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Luck Charlie, Wizards of Waverly Place</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to get over her breakup with Spencer, Teddy Duncan has a chance run-in with a handsome boy, who turns out to be different than anyone she's ever known... in more ways than one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teddy Duncan/Spencer Walsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ivy Wentz froze in the middle of the crowded hallway at South High; her arm blocking Teddy Duncan's way.</p><p>"Oh my God..."</p><p>"Ivy, what are you doing?" Teddy asked as kids pushed their way past them.</p><p>"Oh my God..." Ivy said again.</p><p>"Okay, Ivy... that tells me nothing!" Teddy said. "What is with you?"</p><p>Ivy's hand flew to her heart. "Over there... the most handsome boy in school!"</p><p>Teddy followed her best friend's gaze to a tall, dark skinned boy wearing a green sweater and faded blue jeans.</p><p>"Who, him?"</p><p>"Yes." Ivy sighed, almost melting at the sight. "Derek Livingston."</p><p>"What's so great about him?"</p><p>"Girl, are you blind? Look at him! He's gorgeous!"</p><p>Teddy shrugged. "I suppose."</p><p>Disgusted with her friend, Ivy put her hands on her hips. "Teddy, why are you such a drag lately?"</p><p>Teddy's jaw dropped. "I am not a drag!"</p><p>"Uh huh... Have you completely lost your mind? This is about Spencer, isn't it?"</p><p>"Of course not!" Teddy lied.</p><p>"When are you going to get over him?"</p><p>"What? I am over him!" Teddy said, feeling the color rise in her cheeks.</p><p>"So why is his picture still hanging in your locker?" Ivy pointed out.</p><p>Teddy grabbed the worn picture of her ex-boyfriend from her locker and laughed nervously. "This? Oh... well this is..."</p><p>"Pathetic." Ivy said. "Why can't you just get over him?"</p><p>"What makes you think I'm not?"</p><p>Ivy grabbed the picture from Teddy's hand. "This picture for one thing."</p><p>"I'm over him... I really am!" Teddy said.</p><p>Ivy held up the picture of Spencer. "Oh yeah? Well then you won't mind if I do this will you?"</p><p>To Teddy's horror, she ripped up the picture into tiny little pieces and let them flutter to the ground.</p><p>"What are you doing?" She asked, rushing to pick up the pieces.</p><p>"Proving a point!" Ivy said, just as the bell rang. "Bye, Teddy!"</p><p>"I am over him! I promise!" Teddy yelled. When she was sure that Ivy was out of sight, she looked at the tiny pieces in her hand.</p><p>'Wonder where I could find some Scotch tape?'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teddy sighed as she took the long way home, deliberately walking through the park. Darn that Ivy!</p><p>So what if she wasn't over Spencer? The guy broke her heart... twice!</p><p>Taking the tiny pieces of Spencer's picture out of her pocket, she glanced at them one more time.</p><p>It wasn't so bad. She could fix this easily. It would just take a few pieces of tape and it would be as good as new. Well, except for the lines, and the worn edges but she'd just use her imagination.</p><p>She could still remember what he looked like; his dark hair, piercing blue eyes... his smile... the way she felt whenever she was with him...</p><p>"OW!"</p><p>She blinked, suddenly realizing that she'd run into someone... literally.</p><p>"Oh God! I'm so sorry!" she said, overcome with embarrassment. She'd been so wrapped up in her thoughts about Spencer that she hadn't seen the person walking toward her.</p><p>"It's all right. Are you-?"</p><p>She looked up and found herself staring into the eyes of a tall, dark haired boy who was almost as handsome as Spencer... almost.</p><p>"Wh-why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, backing away slowly.</p><p>The boy smiled and moved toward her.</p><p>Teddy swallowed hard. "Wh-what's wrong?"</p><p>"I... I can't believe it..."</p><p>"You can't believe what?"</p><p>"I-I thought I'd never see you again... and you're so beautiful."</p><p>Teddy's cheeks turned pink. "I-I am? Oh... well... Thank you."</p><p>"Even more beautiful than the last time I saw you, Juliet."</p><p>He moved closer and closer before reaching out to hug her warmly.</p><p>She started to protest, but being in his arms felt so good... and very weird. Who was this guy?</p><p>"Oh, Juliet..."</p><p>"Wh-Why do you keep calling me that?"</p><p>"I love you..."</p><p>"Wait, what?"</p><p>Before she could even think, he leaned over and took her in his arms and kissed her with more passion than she ever thought possible. It was even better than a movie kiss!</p><p>When the kiss ended (reluctantly), he stared into her eyes and brushed a lock of hair from her forehead.</p><p>"I-I really should go..." She said pulling out of his arms.</p><p>"Can I see you later?"</p><p>"Um... sure... Goodbye!"</p><p>Teddy turned and ran out of the park as fast as she could, stopping behind a tall oak tree. Taking great caution to make sure that she wasn't seen, she peered out from the enormous tree trunk, where she saw the boy staring into space.</p><p>Unable to stop thinking about that incredible kiss, she put her fingers to her lips and closed her eyes with a sigh.</p><p>Minutes later she walked home in a daze, stopping to toss the pieces of Spencer's picture into a nearby trash can.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's with you?" Gabe asked when the front door opened.</p><p>Teddy blinked, wondering exactly how it was that she'd gotten home.</p><p>"Yeah, you look like a zombie!" PJ observed. When Gabe laughed, PJ gave him a high five.</p><p>"What? No witty come back?" Gabe asked when Teddy ignored him.</p><p>Staring straight ahead, Teddy walked into the house and headed for the kitchen.</p><p>"Teddy?"</p><p>"Forget it, Dad. She's a total freak." Gabe laughed.</p><p>"Don't you have anything better to do?" Bob asked.</p><p>Gabe plopped down on the living room sofa and put his hands behind his head.</p><p>"No. I'm perfectly content right here."</p><p>In the kitchen, Amy watched as her daughter walked right past her and went to the refrigerator.</p><p>"Teddy? Are you okay?"</p><p>Wordlessly Teddy opened the door and retrieved a pitcher of lemonade, poured herself a glass and returned the glass to the refrigerator, consuming the contents of the pitcher instead.</p><p>"Whoa! You're gonna be really sorry you did that in about fifteen minutes." PJ said. "I mean, if I drink even one glass of water..."</p><p>"PJ..."</p><p>"Teddy, what's going on?" Amy asked.</p><p>"Mom, she's completely deranged; or haven't you noticed?"</p><p>"Gabe, that's enough!" Bob said sternly.</p><p>"Well geez, Dad! Look at her!"</p><p>Gabe walked over to his sister and waved his hand in front of her face.</p><p>"Earth to Teddy! Come in, Teddy!"</p><p>But Teddy only sighed.</p><p>"Teddy, are you all right?" Bob asked. When she didn't answer, he turned to his wife.</p><p>"This is really worrying me. I've never seen her like this before."</p><p>"Can I have your room, Teddy?" Gabe asked.</p><p>"S...sure." Teddy replied in a monotone voice.</p><p>"Really? Sweet!" Gabe said, giving his brother another high five.</p><p>"Wow! I can't believe that actually worked!" PJ said.</p><p>"Well, you've either got it or you don't!" Gabe smirked.</p><p>"I have a great idea!" Bob said. "Why don't you two misfits make sure your sister gets downstairs safely?"</p><p>"Aw Dad!" Gabe groaned.</p><p>"Get upstairs right now, or you'll be sorry!" Amy said.</p><p>"But Mo-om!"</p><p>"MOVE IT MISTER!" Amy yelled.</p><p>At her outburst, Gabe and PJ grabbed Teddy and raced her up the stairs.</p><p>"Come on Teddy. Um... I'll help you with your homework!"</p><p>When they were gone, Bob looked at his wife in amazement. "I can't believe that actually worked!"</p><p>To which Amy tossed her hair dramatically and smiled. "You've either got it... or you don't!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waverly Sub Station</p><p>When the door opened, Jerry Russo looked at his watch. "Justin Russo, where have you been?"</p><p>Wearing his green trademark alien t-shirt, Justin grinned.</p><p>"Oh, hey Dad! You'll never guess-."</p><p>"Oh, I don't have to guess! I know!"</p><p>"You do? Well that's weird because I didn't tell anyone."</p><p>"That's exactly my point and if you don't tell me where you've been, you'll be grounded for a month!"</p><p>"Grounded? But Dad, I-"</p><p>"That's right, young man! You are exactly three hours late for your shift and I deserve some answers!" Jerry said.</p><p>Justin looked at his shirt and then back at his dad. "All right. If you must know, I was at the Alien convention in Denver."</p><p>Gasping dramatically, Zeke let go of Harper's hand and walked over to his best friend.</p><p>"Aw man! I was looking foreword to that! How could you go without me?"</p><p>"Dude, you didn't even know there was an alien convention in Denver!"</p><p>"Oh... you're right. But how could you just leave me here? I could have shown them my new clogging moves! Instead I was completely miserable here by myself!"</p><p>"Yeah, Justin!" Harper chimed in "He was completely miserable and-." She turned to Zeke and frowned. "Hey! You were with me all day!"</p><p>Zeke laughed nervously. "Of course... and it was wonderful, wasn't it Harper?"<br/>Not buying his fake compassion, Harper crossed her arms in front of her body.</p><p>"Fine. You'd rather go to an alien convention than spend the day with your girlfriend."</p><p>Zeke feigned shock. "What?" No! I was just..."</p><p>"Leaving." Jerry finished. "Now I need to talk to my son!"</p><p>"Come on, Harper. I'll take you to the movies."</p><p>"Can we go see that new romantic comedy?"</p><p>Zeke groaned and looked at Justin who shrugged.</p><p>"Of course, Honey! What are we waiting for?" He replied, grinning when Justin gave him the thumbs up sign.</p><p>Zeke took Harper's hand and dragged her out of the sub station.</p><p>"All right. Justin. You want tell us the truth about why you're so late for your shift?" Jerry asked.</p><p>"I already told you! I was at the Alien convention in Denver! Why don't you guys believe me?" Justin replied. "I have the ticket right here!" he reached into his pocket, gasping</p><p>"All day, Justin?" Teresa asked, joining her husband at the counter. "Because I just checked the world wide Wiz web and it said that the alien convention was over hours ago! Now where were you? And don't lie about it!"</p><p>Justin sighed dreamily. "Okay, but you're never going to believe it."</p><p>Emerging from the kitchen, Alex scoffed. "Of course we won't, but tell us anyway!"</p><p>"Alex! Don't annoy your brother!" Teresa said.</p><p>"But it's what I do best!" Alex replied.</p><p>"I really did go to the convention, I swear!" Justin said. "I even learned a new Alien phrase!"</p><p>"Really? Let's hear it!" Jerry ordered.</p><p>When Justin demonstrated the line for him, Jerry nodded. "That's... very good... I think."</p><p>"But you're still not telling us why you're so late!" Teresa said.</p><p>"Well I decided to take a walk through the park and... you know... clear my head."</p><p>Alex laughed. "I bet that didn't take very long!"</p><p>Glaring at his sister, Justin proceeded to ignore her and focused on his parents.</p><p>"Well, I was just walking through the city. You know, taking in the sights, when I came across this park. I stopped to rest and when I looked up I saw this beautiful girl..."</p><p>"Oh God, this is going to be a lame story." Alex groaned.</p><p>"Will you shut up?" Justin yelled. "I haven't even gotten to the best part!"</p><p>"Which is?"</p><p>"Mom... Dad... I found Juliet!"</p><p>This caused his sister to cringe. "Ugh... I bet that was a horrible sight! Isn't she all grey and...distorted? I mean she is like a million years old!"</p><p>"Alex, please!" Teresa said. "Let your brother finish!"</p><p>"What do you mean, you found Juliet?" Jerry asked.</p><p>"She was there, Dad... in the park... And she was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Justin said.</p><p>Alex could only shrug. "If you like that sort of thing."</p><p>"She was beautiful, I'm telling you! And she's not a million years old! More like 2,193 to be exact!" He added, glaring at his sister.</p><p>"Oh... Well... That makes it so much better doesn't it?" Alex replied.</p><p>Jerry put his hand on his son's shoulder and glared at his daughter. "Look Justin. I know you miss Juliet and sometimes when we miss someone we can't help but imagine that we see them; even if they aren't real."</p><p>"But Dad, I'm telling you, she is real! I can't hide my feelings any longer. I'm going to tell her that I love her and I won't stop looking until I find her. No matter what it takes. "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabe stuck his head into Teddy's room. "Teddy, are you still acting like a nutcase?"<br/>When he got no response, he shrugged. "She's fine, PJ."<br/>"Good, now let's go and play some video games." PJ said.</p><p>When they were gone, Teddy sighed and looked out the window. Her fingers covered her mouth and when she closed her eyes, it was almost as though the boy was still kissing her.</p><p>But who was he?<br/>She thought she knew every boy at South High. How was it possible that she'd never seen him before? And why had he kissed her?</p><p>It was completely weird... and completely wonderful.</p><p>"Teddy?"<br/>startled by t he sound of her name, Teddy whirled around. "Mom!"<br/>"You were a million miles away." Amy said.<br/>"Wh-what do you want?"</p><p>Her little sister Charlie whined and squirmed in her mother's arms.<br/>"It's okay Charlie. Mommy's here. Teddy, Charlie has an earache so I'm taking her to the doctor. Can you watch Gabe for me?"<br/>"Gabe's downstairs with PJ playing video games."<br/>Amy gasped. "What? They were supposed to make sure that you're okay!"</p><p>Teddy shrugged. "Well, Gabe did aske if I was still a nutcase."</p><p>Suddenly Charlie began to cry.</p><p>"Oh God, I forgot all about Charlie!" Amy said. "Come on, Honey. Let's get you to the doctor. Teddy, please keep an eye out on Gabe."<br/>"Why can't Dad do it?" Teddy protested.</p><p>"Your dad's at Mrs. Dabney's house."</p><p>Teddy's eyes widened. "What's he doing over there?"</p><p>"Well, it seems that she thought she saw a huge rat under her bed."<br/>"Whoa? Seriously?"<br/>"Yeah, but..."<br/>"That's so cool!" Teddy exclaimed. "Dad annihilated it, huh? He'll be exterminator of the year for sure!"</p><p>"Well... you would think."<br/>Teddy looked at her mother in confusion. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"It turns out that it wasn't a rat at all. It was Kaboodle."<br/>Teddy couldn't help but laugh. "Mrs. Dabney's cat?"<br/>"That's the one!"<br/>They laughed together until Charlie began to cry.</p><p>"Okay, let's go Charlie." Amy said. "We'll be back later"</p><p>"Bye Mom." Teddy said.</p><p>Grateful to be alone, Teddy stared out the window as thoughts of the handsome boy returned.</p><p>Minutes later, the annoying racket of drums and what some might call singing brought her back to the present.<br/>"Darn it!"</p><p>Angrily, Teddy stormed out of her room and down to the basement where she found Gabe perched on the couch playing a video game. In the corner of the room, PJ was playing music with his best friend.<br/>"Oh no..." She groaned.</p><p>Emmit looked up and his eyes sparkled when he saw her.<br/>"Hey Teddy."<br/>"Hello, Emmit."<br/>"Care to join us?"<br/>"Um... No, thanks."<br/>"Are you crazy, asking Teddy to sing with us?" PJ asked.</p><p>"Why not? We could use a voice like a songbird."<br/>Teddy rolled her eyes. "I've... gotta go."<br/>As she ran up the stairs, she found herself face to face with Ivy, who stood with her hands on her hips and a glare on her face.</p><p>"Girl, what is with you?"</p><p>Teddy blushed. "I-I... what do you mean?"<br/>"You know exactly what I mean! You run out of school like it was on fire and you completely ignore my texts, which I should point out is so not like you and-."<br/>"All right! All right! I get it!"</p><p>"So do you want to tell me what's going on?"<br/>"No... Not really." Teddy said.</p><p>Ivy yanked Teddy up the stairs, ignoring her protests.</p><p>It was only when they were in the safety of Teddy's room with the door closed that Ivy let go.<br/>"Okay Duncan, spill it!"</p><p>"I-I..."<br/>"Is it that hard to tell your best friend why you've been acting so strange lately?"<br/>When Teddy didn't answer, Ivy walked out of the room in a huff.<br/>"Ivy, wait!"<br/>She wanted so badly to tell Ivy about the boy in the park, but she wasn't ready. She just wished she could make Ivy understand.</p><p>But how could she when she didn't understand it herself?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teddy checked her cell phone once more, dismayed to find that her text messages had gone unanswered.</p><p>"Darn it Ivy, I said I was sorry!" she muttered, sending yet another apology to her best friend.</p><p>When she pressed "send", she could feel her heart racing with anticipation, waiting for a reply.</p><p>The muffled voice startled her.</p><p>"Honey, is everything okay? You've been awfully quiet!"</p><p>Great, her mom was here. And no way was she about to tell her mom what had happened. Her mom would just give her a lecture about how she shouldn't kiss a strange boy and how she would have never done that when she was in school.</p><p>But her mom went to school eons ago! She had no idea what high school was like now!</p><p>"I'm fine Mom." She lied, grateful that her mom couldn't see her face.</p><p>Somehow that woman always figured out what was bothering her. Sure she was a big help when Teddy had her heart broken by Spencer, but this was different. This guy was way older and most likely more mature. And he was so cute!</p><p>The knock on her door came again and Teddy rolled her eyes; determined to ignore it.</p><p>"Mom, I told you that everything is fine! Nothing is bothering-"</p><p>She yanked open the door; blinking in surprise.</p><p>"Me..."</p><p>Ivy stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips and a disgruntled look on her face.</p><p>"Oh... so I take it you got my texts, right?"</p><p>"I got them all right. But you owe me an explanation... big time! And this time</p><p>I'm not leaving until I get it!" Ivy said.</p><p>"You know what? It's not that big of a deal anyway. Forget I even texted you."</p><p>"Girl, you're a terrible liar! This is about a boy, isn't it?"</p><p>Teddy blushed. "I don't know what you mean."</p><p>"The heck you don't! Now tell me what's going on?"</p><p>"Nothing, honest!"</p><p>"Something must be up, since you sent me all those text messages!"</p><p>Teddy sighed. "Okay, I want to tell you but you have to swear not to laugh."</p><p>"Since when have I ever laughed at you?"</p><p>"Since like all the time!" Teddy retorted.</p><p>"Come on, tell me!"</p><p>"You swear you won't laugh?"</p><p>Ivy held up two fingers. "Scouts honor... whatever that means. I saw it on one of those old TV shows my dad's always watching. I still don't get why anyone would want to watch a show in black and white! I mean were TV stations that poor back then that they couldn't afford color?"</p><p>Teddy shrugged. "I guess so."</p><p>"So..."</p><p>"All right. After school I went to the park and I met a boy there. Well, I didn't exactly meet him, but-."</p><p>Ivy grinned. "You go, girl! I knew you would meet someone even-wait... what do you mean you didn't exactly meet him?"</p><p>"Well, he acted like he knew me and I'd never seen him before in my life. Believe me, I would KNOW if I'd met him before!"</p><p>"He was hot, wasn't he?"</p><p>Teddy sighed, remembering the boy's handsome face. "Oh yeah..."</p><p>"So what happened?"</p><p>"Um... well... I ran into him... literally..."</p><p>"Oh no... Well there goes that relationship!"</p><p>"Actually he was very nice about it. I-in fact, he told me I was beautiful!"</p><p>"Are you serious? Girl, what is your secret? Because no boy's ever said that to me-until they get to know me that is. Because everyone knows that my real beauty is on the inside and-."</p><p>"Ivy! Do you want me to tell you what happened or not?"</p><p>"Sorry. Go ahead."</p><p>"Well so then he says that he thought he'd never see me again and he kept calling me Juliet."</p><p>"Juliet? What was his name? Romeo?"</p><p>"I-I don't know."</p><p>"You mean you didn't even get his name?"</p><p>"There was no time! I-I mean, he just kissed me and then he left."</p><p>"Oh well then that makes it-Wait... What did you say?"</p><p>"I said, he kissed me and then left."</p><p>"He kissed you?"</p><p>Teddy blushed deeply.</p><p>"Oh my God, this is huge! Did you tell anyone else?"</p><p>"Ivy, why do you think I was so freaked out before? I didn't even tell my parents!"</p><p>"So where is he now?"</p><p>"I have no idea. Besides it doesn't matter anyway. I seriously doubt he'll come back. I'm sure he had the wrong person."</p><p>"Girl, if a hot boy kissed me out of the blue like that and called me Juliet and then just left, I'd follow him all the way to Miami Beach! And when we got there, it'd be nice and sunny and he'd take off his shirt and-."</p><p>"Ivy? Ivy?"</p><p>Teddy waved her hand in front of Ivy's face in order to get her attention.</p><p>"Earth to Ivy!" she finally yelled.</p><p>Finally Ivy blinked. "What?"</p><p>"Well! You're back! Nice to see you!"</p><p>"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about Derek."</p><p>"Without a shirt on." Teddy finished.</p><p>"Um... Look, never mind that. What are you going to do about this mystery boy?"</p><p>"What can I do? He's gone and I'll never see him again. I'll be stuck without a boyfriend for the rest of my life."</p><p>"How can you say that? You're a Duncan!"</p><p>"So? What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>Ivy thought for a minute. "Not much. But you'd better do something about this boy."</p><p>"What am I supposed to do? Go back to the park tomorrow and see if he's there?"</p><p>Ivy smiled. "Now you're getting it!"</p><p>"I can't do that! He'll think I'm desperate! Although he did ask if he could see me again."</p><p>"All right! Oh, my mom's texting me to get home. But don't forget to call me and tell me what happens. And don't leave out a single detail!"</p><p>"Bye!" Teddy called when Ivy rushed out of her room.</p><p>Her heart raced in anticipation and for once in her life she couldn't wait for the day to be over.</p><p>Unable to concentrate on her homework, Teddy stared out the window... thinking of the boy who kissed her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(The next morning)</p><p>Teddy looked in the mirror one last time and ran a brush through her hair, making certain that her appearance was perfect.</p><p>"Teddy! Come down for breakfast! Now!"</p><p>She sighed at her mother's tone and grabbed her backpack; racing down the stairs to join her family.</p><p>The instant she walked into the kitchen her father smiled. "Wow! You look nice!"</p><p>"You sound surprised. Are you saying that this is a first? Can't I wear a dress to school every once in a while? I just felt like dressing up! That's all!"</p><p>Bob rose from the table and kissed his daughter on the head. "Now Teddy, can't your dad pay you a compliment?"</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm just a little nervous. Thanks for saying I look nice by the way."</p><p>She admired herself in the reflection of the toaster and then twirled around with a grin on her face.</p><p>Gabe made a face. "What are you so dressed up for anyway? The last time you wore that dress was when Spencer-."</p><p>"Gabe, knock it off!" Bob said. "I'm sure that Teddy doesn't need any more reminders of when Spencer dumped her."</p><p>Teddy's eyes widened in horror.</p><p>"Dad!"</p><p>Her father flinched and slapped his forehead.</p><p>"Oh God, I'm sorry Teddy! Stupid me I don't know what I was thinking!"</p><p>"You weren't!" Amy said. "But Teddy you do look very nice. What's the occasion?"</p><p>Teddy sighed irritably. "I told you, there's not a special occasion! I just... felt like dressing up, that's all."</p><p>"Yeah, right." PJ scoffed, causing Teddy to look at him, incredulous.</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"Come on, Teddy. I'm not a kid. We know why you're dressed like that!"</p><p>"I hate to break it to you Gabe, but you are a kid." Bob said.</p><p>"Thanks for reminding me, Dad." Gabe replied sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>His father smiled. "Any time, Son."</p><p>"Okay, Gabe since you're so intelligent, why is she all dressed up?" PJ asked.</p><p>Gabe shrugged. "Well, it's obvious that it's because of some guy!"</p><p>Teddy's mouth fell open. "H-how did you know about that? I never said any-Oh, I'm going to kill Ivy!"</p><p>"Ivy didn't say a word." Gabe said. "But thanks for reminding me to drag it out of her!"</p><p>"You'd better not! But if she didn't say anything, then how-."</p><p>"Oh come on, Teddy!" Gabe laughed. "Everyone knows you're still obsessed with Spencer! Even Charlie knows it! Isn't that right, Charlie?"</p><p>Charlie laughed and clapped her hands.</p><p>"Gabe, I am shocked!" Bob said.</p><p>When Gabe looked at his father in confusion, Bob rose from his chair and put his hand on his youngest son's shoulder. "You never tell the truth unless your mother and I drag it out of you!"</p><p>At this, Gabe smiled proudly.</p><p>"What can I say? I was feeling generous!"</p><p>Teddy quickly finished her breakfast and rose from the table to put her dishes away.</p><p>"Well, this has all been very entertaining but I really should get going."</p><p>Her backpack slung over her shoulder, she barely reached the door when Amy stopped her.</p><p>"Oh, Teddy? I need you to pick up Gabe after school today? I have a staff meeting tonight and I can't miss it."</p><p>Teddy turned around, unable to believe what she was hearing. "Today?"</p><p>"Yes, I believe that's what I just said." Amy replied.</p><p>"But Mom, I have something important to do after school!"</p><p>Amy put her hands on her hips. "What could be so important that you can't do this one simple favor?"</p><p>Teddy swallowed hard. "I-I have to meet someone... a-after school."</p><p>"Well call whomever it is and tell them that you can't make it." Bob said in a tone that said he meant business.</p><p>"But Dad-."</p><p>"Teddy, do it or you're grounded! Do you understand?"</p><p>Teddy sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll do it. But I'm not happy about it!"</p><p>"That makes two of us." Gabe said. "You think I want my friends watching me when I get into your car after school? I have a reputation to uphold."</p><p>Teddy rolled her eyes and walked to the door.</p><p>"What? No sarcastic comeback? Gabe wins round one of how to insult your older sister!" Gabe gave his older brother a high five and held up his hands in victory.</p><p>But Teddy wasn't paying attention. She was making her way out the door, trying to think of a way out of this disaster.</p><p>She just had to be at the park after school! She just had to! And she wasn't about to lose what could be her one and only chance at happiness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day seemed to drag slower than ever and by the time her last class began, Teddy was a complete wreck.</p><p>"Girl, what is wrong with you?" Ivy asked.</p><p>"How am I supposed to pick up Gabe after school and make it to the park? What if that boy is there waiting for me and he decides to leave? I'd be crushed!"</p><p>"No problem." Ivy said. "I'll pick up Gabe and you go on to the park."</p><p>"No way! Mom would kill me if she knew that I blew off picking up Gabe from school and I don't even want to think of what my dad would do! He already threatened me once this morning!"</p><p>"So what are you gonna do? Clone yourself?"</p><p>"I wish! I guess I'll think of something!"</p><p>Mercifully the bell rang and Teddy scrambled out of her seat, rushing past Spencer and Ivy.</p><p>"Whoa! What's the rush?" PJ asked when she flew by her brother in the hallway.</p><p>"You cannot be that anxious to pick up Gabe from school!"</p><p>"Trust me; I'm not anxious about that at all!" Teddy yelled from the doorway.</p><p>She was seconds from heading outside when she was cornered by Emmett of all people! Noticing her outfit, he grinned and nodded his head in approval.</p><p>"You look hot! What's the special occasion?"</p><p>"God, why does everything have to be a special occasion?" she yelled, trying unsuccessfully to push her way past him. "I'm just wearing a dress! People wear them every day!"</p><p>"The teachers maybe."</p><p>"What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone?"</p><p>Emmett grinned. "Go out with me."</p><p>"Ha! Not on your life. Now move it!" She said, forcing her way out of the school.</p><p>When she was gone he smiled and shrugged.</p><p>"Can't blame a guy for trying."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car came to a screeching halt in front of the elementary school. Teddy honked the horn repeatedly, ignoring the glares of the parents who were waiting for their kids in the driveway.</p><p>Gabe cringed when he made eye contact with his sister who sat in the driver's seat and he made his way toward the car.</p><p>The passenger window slowly moved downward as Teddy glared at him.</p><p>"Come on, get in!" she yelled.</p><p>"What's the big rush?"</p><p>"Just get in! I don't have all day!"</p><p>Obediently, Gabe climbed into the car and tossed his backpack onto the back seat. He'd barely closed the door when the car sped off, jerking him back against the passenger seat.</p><p>"Whoa! Where's the fire? Why are you driving so fast?"</p><p>"Well I figured you probably don't want to be seen with me any longer than you have to, so I thought I'd get you home as fast as possible."</p><p>"That's very kind of you." Gabe replied, gasping as Teddy swerved to avoid hitting an SUV that was stopped at the intersection.</p><p>"Um, that was a stop sign you know. Just thought I'd point that out in case... Oh, I don't know... a cop is around?"</p><p>"Thanks, Gabe. I appreciate it!" Teddy said, turning the corner so sharply that Gabe's fingers dug into the dashboard.</p><p>"You know, if Mom and Dad knew how badly you drive, they'd take your car away so fast it'd make your head spin! And the only reason they'd give it back is for you to come visit them in the nursing home!"</p><p>Gabe laughed hysterically at his own joke. "Get it? They'd be in the nursing home because that's how long you'd be without your car?"</p><p>"Hilarious. Now get out!"</p><p>Gabe looked around in confusion.</p><p>"What, here?"</p><p>"Mom said to pick you up from school and take you home. So now you're home!"</p><p>"Um... maybe you need to pay a visit to the nursing home yourself. Because this isn't our house."</p><p>"What are you talking about? Of course this is our house!"</p><p>"Actually, it's not even our street!" Gabe pointed out.</p><p>Teddy blinked, realizing she'd stopped in front of Mrs. Dabney's sister's house. Which sister, she had no idea, considering that the four of them looked exactly alike.</p><p>How weird was that?</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>"Well, aren't you going to do something about it? Like... Oh, I don't know... take me to OUR house?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Gabe sighed and grabbed his backpack before climbing out of the car. "Never mind. I'll walk. And just so you know, I won't tell Mom and Dad about any of this."</p><p>Gabe walked off and then turned around. "But I must tell you, that my keeping my mouth shut comes with a price. Just sayin'."</p><p>"Thanks." Teddy said, staring into the distance. "Have a good time."</p><p>Without even looking back, Teddy took off down the street, anxious to get to where she was going.</p><p>Her heart beat faster as she neared the small park that sat adjacent to her high school and she turned off the ignition.</p><p>One last glance in the tiny rear view mirror and she got out of the car, making her way to the wooden bench where she'd first encountered the mysterious boy.</p><p>It was unusually crowded for this time of day and she rolled her eyes at all the couples walking hand in hand. They looked so happy that it made her sick.</p><p>She was happy once. How could she not have been? She had Spencer.</p><p>But now she had no one.</p><p>She sighed, fighting the ridiculous tears that still came whenever she thought about him.</p><p>So what if she wasn't over him yet? Was that so wrong? The guy did break her heart. And broken hearts took a long time to mend.</p><p>But she wasn't sure if this pain would ever really go away.</p><p>A rustling noise caught her attention and thoughts of Spencer immediately vanished.</p><p>"Juliet?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the name she looked up; her heart beating faster when she saw him. When they made eye contact, he smiled and waved.</p><p>"Juliet? It's me... Justin."</p><p>Teddy sighed, happy to finally be able to put a name to the face... the extremely cute face. In fact it was cuter than she remembered.</p><p>"You remember me. Oh, thank God! I was afraid-."</p><p>"Of course I remember you. I mean, it's kind of hard not to considering that you kissed me out of nowhere."</p><p>He moved toward her and took her face in his hands. "I've missed your kisses."</p><p>She gasped in surprise. "What?"</p><p>"I've missed your kisses." He repeated, leaving her too stunned to speak. But before she could even try to respond, he kissed her again.</p><p>"Y-You missed my kisses? B-but how-." "</p><p>"Did you miss me too?"</p><p>Yes, like crazy... and I don't even know you...</p><p>God, how she wanted to say those words!</p><p>He brushed a lock of hair from her forehead.</p><p>"I love you, Juliet."</p><p>Oh no... He expects me to say it back! It's obvious what's going on here. He thinks I'm someone else. I should have known it was too good to be true.</p><p>The thought completely depressed her and she found herself blinking back tears; the all too familiar feeling returning.</p><p>"Oh God...what's wrong? Are you okay? Juliet, I-."</p><p>"I-I'm fine. I just-."</p><p>He took her in his arms and held her so close; she could feel his heart beating along with her own.</p><p>"I know... I missed you like crazy. When you left... it hurt so much."</p><p>Teddy leaned her head against his chest and sighed. It felt so good to be held by someone; even if that someone was a total stranger.</p><p>But this was wrong. Abruptly she pulled away.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I-I can't do this."</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"This... us!... I-I mean... Oh, I don't know what I mean!"</p><p>"But I thought you loved me! You said you wanted us to be together, no matter what your parents thought!"</p><p>"M-my parents?"</p><p>"Yeah. I know they went a little crazy, hiring Alex just to try and drink her blood-and mine, but you saved us."</p><p>Teddy's eyes widened at what she was hearing. "Drink your blood? That's disgusting! My parents would never-."</p><p>Justin sighed with relief. "Thank God they came to their senses because I thought it was disgusting too. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings. I mean, they are your parents and all. You always say that vampires don't have feelings but you're different. You're kind, sensitive, sweet... and beautiful."</p><p>When he tried to kiss her once more, she pushed him away.</p><p>"Wait, a vampire Justin? Really? You think I'm a vampire?"</p><p>"You are a vampire! And I'm okay with that! Really! I can live with it as long as it means we can be together."</p><p>She paced the tiny pathway in exasperation. "Why would you possibly think that I'm a vampire? Do I look like a vampire?"</p><p>"Juliet, what are you talking about?"</p><p>"I'm not Juliet! Why do you keep calling me that over and over?"</p><p>"Of course you're Juliet! You have beautiful blonde hair, fangs and-."</p><p>Teddy blinked in disbelief.</p><p>This guy was completely deranged and she hated to think of what her dad would say when she called him from the hospital. For Justin was surely going to attack her any minute.</p><p>Talk about karma coming back to bite you... pun intended.</p><p>Tears escaped but she no longer cared.</p><p>"Fangs? You really think I have fangs? Boy I've been insulted by boys before but that was the lowest-."</p><p>"It wasn't an insult, I swear! I-."</p><p>"I DON'T HAVE FANGS!" She screamed, no longer able to contain her anger. "See?"</p><p>She opened her mouth and showed her teeth, praying that she'd remembered to use her whitening kit last night.</p><p>He stared at her in shock. "Wh-what happened to you?"</p><p>"Nothing happened to me! I'm the same person I've been for the past sixteen years! I live with my parents; Bob and Amy, my older brother PJ, my younger brother Gabe and my baby sister Charlie! I'm not a vampire and the closest I've ever come to even seeing one is when Ivy and I went to see Dusk!"</p><p>"Dusk? You mean that Vampire movie based on those books? And who's Ivy?"</p><p>"My best friend! She lives next door with her parents."</p><p>His expression changed dramatically and he sank down onto the bench; his hands over his face.</p><p>"Oh my God... I'm such an idiot."</p><p>She reached over and put her hand on his shoulder. "Justin..."</p><p>When he looked up, she was shocked to see that he was crying.</p><p>And suddenly she felt like the worst person in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're not Juliet." He said quietly, averting her gaze.</p><p>"No... I'm sorry."</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>"I'm Teddy Duncan."</p><p>He sighed deeply and his incredibly sad expression made her want to cry.</p><p>"You really loved her, didn't you?"</p><p>"She was... the best thing that ever happened to me."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>But he only shook his head sadly.</p><p>"I'm sorry. It's none of my business."</p><p>"No, it's okay. My sister's boyfriend scratched Juliet and caused her to lose her vampire powers and then she told me that she wasn't really a teenager. She was a lot older and I mean a lot!"</p><p>This wasn't making any sense whatsoever, but Teddy decided to play along.</p><p>"How old is she, like 40 or something?"</p><p>"2,193."</p><p>"Whoa! That's really old! H-how is that even possible? The only people who are that old are-."</p><p>"vampires." He finished.</p><p>"So... Juliet was a vampire."</p><p>"She is one. I guess she just..."</p><p>Teddy wanted to laugh. This was the most insane person she'd ever met-or the worst liar she'd ever met. He must be desperate for attention to make up a story like that.</p><p>For a split second, she considered leaving. He was obviously very deranged. Her mom would probably take one look at Justin and send him the psych unit at the hospital.</p><p>But the sadness in his eyes was unmistakable. And as much as she wanted to be furious with him, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She'd never seen a boy look this sad before... ever... not even her brothers or her dad.</p><p>He really had loved this vampire named Juliet... very much. And when he'd mistaken Teddy for Juliet... his one true love... she'd proceeded to break his heart.</p><p>She reached out and took his hand.</p><p>"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I know how much it hurts... losing someone like that. I mean... Spencer broke my heart and I didn't think the pain would ever go away. I hardly feel it anymore, but every once in a while..."</p><p>She blinked in surprise when they both spoke at once.</p><p>"It comes back."</p><p>"I'm sorry too." He said turning to face her. "Did you love him?"</p><p>Teddy nodded. "I was devastated when he broke up with me. I don't think anyone will ever love me that way again."</p><p>"I felt the same way." Justin said.</p><p>"But someone did?"</p><p>"Yes..." he said as though remembering.</p><p>"What was she like?"</p><p>"Her name was Rosie and she was beautiful. A perfect smile... long red hair... and I really loved her."</p><p>"So what happened?"</p><p>"We couldn't be together."</p><p>"What? Why not?"</p><p>"She's an angel of darkness."</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>He looked deeply into her eyes and swallowed hard.</p><p>"Teddy, there's something I think you should know."</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>"I'm not... normal."</p><p>"So?" Teddy scoffed. "No guy is normal! I mean, my brothers and dad are so-."</p><p>"I'm a wizard."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A-what?"</p><p>"A wizard."</p><p>"You mean like a magician? Or one of those weird guys who wear those pointy hats with the moon and stars on them? And the long blue robe?"</p><p>Justin smiled. "Only on special occasions. Otherwise we dress pretty much like this."</p><p>He pointed to his plaid shirt and jeans.</p><p>Teddy sighed and rose from the bench. "Right... Well, I should be leaving now. I should have known this was too good to be true."</p><p>"What are you talking about? Where are you going?"</p><p>"A wizard, Justin? Really? How stupid do you think I am?"</p><p>"I'll prove it." He replied.</p><p>"All right, fine! Prove it!"</p><p>"I'm not really supposed to be doing this; exposing wizardry to the outside world, but it's only fair since thought you were Juliet. Just swear you won't tell anyone okay?"</p><p>"Oh believe me, at this point the only one I would tell would be my shrink! When I get one that is! And I'm sure I'll need one after this."</p><p>Justin reached into his pocket and pulled out a long object.</p><p>"Let me guess... that's your magic wand, right?"</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>He twirled it around and around;</p><p>"Trees and grass are everywhere, but bring me something special for this maiden fair!"</p><p>Suddenly there was a firework of color and Justin handed her a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers she'd ever seen; causing her to gasp in amazement.</p><p>"Wow... Thanks." She said, blushing.</p><p>"No problem." He grinned, making him appear cuter than before.</p><p>"Now do you believe me?"<br/>She put the flowers to her nose, inhaling their sweet scent.</p><p>"Well I want to... I just..."</p><p>"Okay, I'll just have to try something else."</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>He took her hands in his, causing a shiver to run through her body.</p><p>"Justin... I told you... I'm not Juliet. I'm sorry."</p><p>"I know... I just... I want to show you something."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Now, close your eyes."</p><p>"All right."</p><p>Slowly her eyelids closed.</p><p>"Now... think of the place you'd most like to be right now."</p><p>Teddy's mind filled with images of a beach she'd seen in a magazine... it was a place she'd dreamed of going her entire life.</p><p>"Okay... Now what?"</p><p>"You ready?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Transportium Imaginarium!"</p><p>She could feel wind all around her and she grabbed onto the bench for support.</p><p>"What's happening?"</p><p>"We're almost there!" He yelled.</p><p>And just as quickly as the wind came, it left.</p><p>"Okay, you can open your eyes."</p><p>Her eye lids fluttered open and she gasped in shock.</p><p>For they were sitting on the very same beach that she'd imaged so many times before.</p><p>"Justin..."</p><p>"Now do you believe me?"</p><p>"But how... I mean... Why are we here?"</p><p>"You're hurting. And I wanted to make you happy." He said quietly.</p><p>Tears filled her eyes and somehow she knew this couldn't be a dream. It was real. And it was the most wonderful thing anyone had ever done for her.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry. I've upset you. Oh man, this was a huge mistake. I should never have-."</p><p>But his apology was interrupted by her kisses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suddenly Teddy drew back from the kiss, unable to believe what she'd done.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry. I-I don't know how that happened...Or even why it happened."</p><p>Justin grinned. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad it happened."</p><p>Teddy turned to him in surprise. "You are?"</p><p>"Uh huh." He nodded.</p><p>"But I told you, I'm not Ju-."</p><p>"I know that, and I don't care." Justin said, moving closer to kiss her again.</p><p>"But what about my parents? They'll kill me if they know I've been gone for so long-much less on some beach in-hey, where are we anyway?"</p><p>Justin shrugged. "It's your beach. You imagined it. But it looks like it could be in Hawaii."</p><p>Teddy began to panic. "Hawaii? I can't be in Hawaii! I'm supposed to be in Denver!"</p><p>His hand went to her back in an effort to comfort her. "It's all right. Don't worry, I'll get you home right away... and of course, safely."</p><p>"But how?"</p><p>Justin extended his hand and she grasped it tightly. Then with his free hand, he grabbed his wand and twirled it around.</p><p>"McCreery Timereary!"</p><p>"HANG ON!" Justin yelled, squeezing her hand tightly.</p><p>Once more the wind began to blow and Teddy felt as though she were trapped in a tornado.</p><p>Then just as quickly as it started, the wind stopped, transporting them back to the park where they'd first met.</p><p>"What happened?" She asked, looking around in a daze.</p><p>"You're home!" He said with a smile. "I told you I'd get you back safely."</p><p>"Oh, God... I've got to get back. It's so-."</p><p>Teddy looked at her watch, amazed when she saw that it was exactly the same time it had been when they left.</p><p>"H-how did you do that?"</p><p>Justin smiled. "I told you... I'm a wizard."</p><p>"But how-."</p><p>He kissed her again; longer this time and suddenly all coherent thought vanished.</p><p>"Justin, I-."</p><p>"Right. You should probably get home. I don't want you to get into trouble because of me."</p><p>Suddenly she didn't want to leave; nor did she want him to leave. If only he could turn back time again; the way he'd done once before.</p><p>This was all so strange...</p><p>"Go on..."</p><p>Teddy was thoroughly confused. "Well, okay, but-."</p><p>"But what?"</p><p>She blushed deeply; embarrassed to be asking what she wanted so badly to ask.</p><p>"Teddy, what is it?"</p><p>"Will I see you again?"</p><p>Justin smiled and kissed her again.</p><p>"I promise. You'll see me again... when you least expect it."</p><p>And then he was gone.</p><p>As Teddy stood alone in the park, she had the strangest urge to cry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Who can tell me what state is known as the Lone Star State?"</p><p>Immediately a dozen hands went up.</p><p>As her overly-eager classmates begged for their moment in the spotlight, Ivy leaned foreword and whispered into Teddy's ear.</p><p>"He cannot be serious! That is the easiest question in the world! But no way am I raising my hand. He might tell my mom that I actually participated in class and believe me, that would not be good! She might start to expect it! It's better if I just sit here and play dumb!"</p><p>"That shouldn't be too hard!" A voice from behind Ivy said.</p><p>Ivy turned and glared at nerdy Mark Anderson.</p><p>"Do you want to continue to live? Because if you do, I suggest that you mind your own business!"</p><p>"Teddy Duncan, can you tell us the correct answer?"</p><p>"Girl, you have got this one in the bag!" Ivy said.</p><p>But Teddy just stared into space.</p><p>"Miss Duncan-."</p><p>Ivy pushed Teddy's back, causing Teddy to whirl around in surprise.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Teddy, where is your head? Mr. Davis just called on you!"</p><p>Embarrassed, Teddy returned her gaze to the front of the room, having no idea what was going on.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, what?"</p><p>His hands on his hips, Mr. Davis regarded Teddy sternly. "Miss Duncan, I was asking for the state which is known as the Lone Star State."</p><p>Teddy stared at him blankly. "Um... Missouri?"</p><p>Mr. Davis threw up his hands in exasperation. "Lord, why did I become a teacher? I've been asking myself that more and more with each passing school year!"</p><p>The bell rang, prompting the students to scramble out of their seats and hurry for the door.</p><p>"Miss Duncan, may I see you for a moment?"</p><p>Teddy was only too aware of the stern glance from her teacher. "Sure, Mr. Davis."</p><p>As they gathered their books, Ivy rolled her eyes at Teddy.</p><p>"Girl, I cannot believe you do not know the answer to such an easy question! The answer is Texas! You know... the home to hot cowboys in tight jeans and cowboy boots? And when they take their shirts off... oooohhh!"</p><p>"You're crazy." Teddy replied.</p><p>"Oh, I'm crazy? How can you possibly think that Missouri is the Lone Star State? It's barely even a state! In fact, I don't have any idea where it is!"</p><p>"Miss Duncan, now!" Mr. Davis was yelling.</p><p>Teddy cringed at her teacher's harsh expression.</p><p>"I'll talk to you later, Ivy. I wonder what Mr. Davis wants."</p><p>"I wonder..." Ivy grinned.</p><p>She looked at Ivy thoughtfully and then shrugged.</p><p>"He probably just wants to tell me what a good student I am. Like my teacher last period did."</p><p>Ivy rolled her eyes and walked to the doorway. "Yeah, I'm sure that's it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teddy reached into her pocket and checked for the millionth time that the envelope was still there. Her fingertips touched the smooth paper, assuring her that she could relax.</p><p>Well, sort of.</p><p>Because once her parents read the note from Mr. Davis, she was sure to be grounded for eternity... And maybe even longer.</p><p>This wasn't supposed to happen! She was a model student and the thought that she, Teddy Duncan of all people was sent home with a note from her parents to sign... that was Gabe's department!</p><p>She'd never been a disruptive or bad student... ever! But ever since Justin had come into her life, her world had been turned upside down. She couldn't sleep, she barely ate and even though she'd told Ivy about him, she knew that Ivy didn't really understand. Teddy didn't even understand it.</p><p>Here she was living a somewhat normal life and perfectly content to wallow in sorrow over how Spencer dumped her for the head cheerleader Sherlene (the name still made her cringe-what kind of parents name their kid Sherlene? The name sounded like a character from a seventies TV show!) And then out of nowhere she meets a handsome and strange boy.</p><p>It seemed too good to be true. And with her luck, it probably was. She'd never see him again and she still wasn't entirely convinced that it had even been real. Maybe it was some wonderful fairy-tale dream that-</p><p>"Teddy, you're home!"</p><p>She winced at her mother's cheerful voice.</p><p>"Hi Mom. Yeah... I'm home early. I just-."</p><p>"I thought you'd be out with Spencer."</p><p>Her mouth fell open in shock. "Mom! How could you be so cruel?"</p><p>Amy blinked in confusion. "What? What'd I say?"</p><p>"Mom, Spencer broke up with me, remember?"</p><p>"Really? Well when did this happen?"</p><p>"Are you serious? Mom, where have you been?" PJ asked from the stairway.</p><p>Amy gasped. "I beg your pardon?"</p><p>"Geez Mom, I thought everyone knew about Spencer dumping Teddy." Gabe said,</p><p>"Okay guys, that's enough!" Amy yelled.</p><p>"Hey! What's going on in here?"</p><p>Amy turned to her husband who had just entered the living room from the kitchen.</p><p>"Dad, can't you do something about my stupid brothers?" Teddy begged.</p><p>"Hey, take that back!" PJ protested.</p><p>"No way! It's the truth!" Teddy shot back. "Why couldn't I have been born an only child?"</p><p>"Um, well that would be pretty hard, considering that I'm the oldest." PJ pointed out.</p><p>"And apparently that makes Teddy the dumbest." Gabe laughed, giving PJ another high-five.</p><p>Teddy however, was not amused in the least. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm not dumb! I'm smarter than you two put together!"</p><p>"Well if you're so smart, then you figure it out!" Gabe said.</p><p>PJ's eyebrows rose in confusion. "I thought you just said she was the dumbest."</p><p>To which Gabe shook his head in disbelief. "And they say that I'm naive!"</p><p>"Just... get out of here... Both of you!" Teddy yelled, unable to take anymore of her brothers' arguing.</p><p>But Gabe took the opportunity to annoy his older sister even further.</p><p>"What are you going to do about it?"</p><p>"I'll show you what I'm going to do!" Teddy said, trying to keep her anger under control.</p><p>Gabe however, wasn't phased by her thread "Come on Teddy, are you chicken?"</p><p>"Darn it Gabe, I-."</p><p>She moved toward him but lost her balance, catching herself by grabbing onto the arm of the sofa. Unfortunately, the letter she'd so carefully placed in her pocket fell to the floor.</p><p>Her heart raced as she reached for the sacred letter but Gabe was faster.</p><p>In true annoying little brother fashion, he grabbed the envelope and ripped it open, paying no attention to his parents' names written across the front.</p><p>"Gabe, what are you doing?" Teddy yelled, watching in horror as Gabe unfolded the note from Mr. Davis.</p><p>"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Duncan..." Gabe read. "Today I observed your daughter daydreaming during my class, clearly not paying attention to the lesson. And unfortunately this is not time this has happened. Teddy is one of my brightest students and I will not tolerate this behavior. If this continues, I will need to request a parent teacher conference with both parents in attendance. Sincerely Mr. Davis"</p><p>Almost instantly, PJ and Gabe burst into a fit of laughter, laughing so hard that they were holding their stomachs.</p><p>"Boys, go to your room!" Bob yelled. "Your mother and I want to talk to Teddy!"</p><p>"Bye Teddy!" Gabe called as he followed PJ out of the living room. "See you when you get out of parents prison!"</p><p>But Teddy feared that her punishment would be far worse than that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Justin appeared in the living room, much to the annoyance of Alex, who was sitting on the sofa with Harper engrossed in a television show.</p><p>"Alex, thank God!" Justin yelled. "Have you seen Dad?"</p><p>She looked at her brother in annoyance. "Why would you possibly think that I know where Dad is?"</p><p>"Um, because he lives here?" Justin replied.</p><p>"Well, no. I don't."</p><p>Justin plopped down on the sofa next to the girls and pounded his fist on the armrest.</p><p>"That's just great! I needed to talk to him!"</p><p>Alex tried unsuccessfully to shove him off the seat. "Do you mind? Harper and I are trying to watch a movie here!"</p><p>"Aw, Alex let him stay! It'll be more fun with the three of us here!" Harper said excitedly.</p><p>To which Alex rolled her eyes. "No it wouldn't. It would only make it lamer."</p><p>"Fine, I'll leave!" Justin said. "I don't need your help anyway. I'll just look for Dad myself."</p><p>"He's in the sub shop." Harper said a bit too enthusiastically.</p><p>Justin smiled gratefully and rose from the sofa. "Thanks, Harper."</p><p>"No problem, Justin." She replied dreamily.</p><p>Justin headed for the sub shop where to his dismay he found his mother waiting tables.</p><p>"Mom! Mom! Where's Dad?"</p><p>"Justin can't you see I'm with a customer? I'm juggling multiple orders here because you young man should be in the kitchen helping! Now get in there!"</p><p>"But Mom, I can't! I need to talk to him right now!"</p><p>Teresa's hands went to her hips. "Did something happen at school today? Because honestly Justin, I-."</p><p>"Mom, this has nothing to do with school! Now where's Dad? This is important!"</p><p>"Fine. I think he's in the wizard lair."</p><p>"Thanks Mom." Justin said surprising her with a quick hug. He ran through the kitchen and opened the door to the cooler, where to his relief he found his father reading in the lair.</p><p>"Justin, what are you doing in here? You're supposed to be helping your mother in the sub shop!" Jerry said.</p><p>"Dad, I need to talk to you! It's urgent!"</p><p>Jerry sighed. "Did something happen at school today? Because if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times-."</p><p>Justin sighed in exasperation. "Dad, No! Nothing happened at school! Why do you and Mom automatically assume that it did?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, you're right. I guess I was getting you confused with Alex." Jerry said.</p><p>"How could you possibly do that?" Justin asked. "I'm nothing like her!"</p><p>But Jerry could only shrug. "It wasn't my idea to have three kids! Now what's this all about?"</p><p>Justin sank into a nearby chair. "Okay, remember when I told you that I found Juliet?"</p><p>"Yes, I do. But Justin I told you-."</p><p>"It turns out that it wasn't her." Justin replied.</p><p>"Well I'm glad you're seeing things clearly now. I know you miss her but sometimes-."</p><p>"Dad, listen to me! This girl... she's beautiful and she looks exactly like Juliet. I think I've fallen in love with her!"</p><p>"After one meeting? Justin honestly-."</p><p>"I kissed her, Dad! I'm telling you that I've never felt this way about anyone in my life!"</p><p>"I'm happy for you, son. I really am. But don't you think you're getting a little too involved with this girl? I mean you've just met her and it's not good to rush into a relationship."</p><p>Justin sighed deeply, knowing that he'd have to tell his dad the truth sooner or later.</p><p>"There's something else you should know about."</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>"I might have... Okay, actually I did..."</p><p>"What, Justin? What did you do?" Jerry practically yelled.</p><p>"I told her that I'm a wizard."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"WHAT?"</p><p>Jerry's booming voice was so loud that the walls began to rattle, and Justin held his ears, wincing at the angry explosion.</p><p>"Dad, I-."</p><p>"Justin, how could you do this? You know the rules! Never tell anyone that you're a wizard!"</p><p>"But Dad-."</p><p>His father began to pace the room so quickly that Justin, who was pacing behind him, had a hard time keeping up.</p><p>"If you'll just let me explain-."</p><p>"Oh, you're going to explain all right!" Jerry yelled. "Now sit down and start talking!"</p><p>Obediently, Justin sat down on the red velvet sofa, painfully aware of the rage in his father's eyes. He was certain that he'd never seen his dad so angry before.</p><p>He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst possible scenario.</p><p>"Okay, here's what happened. I was walking in the park and I saw this incredible girl! She had blonde hair and beautiful eyes. I'm telling you, Dad. She looked just like Juliet! I couldn't help myself! I just walked up and kissed her."</p><p>"Just like that?"</p><p>"Just like that!" Justin repeated proudly.</p><p>"So when do you go around kissing strange girls?"</p><p>"But she's not strange, Dad! She's beautiful!"</p><p>"She's not Juliet!"</p><p>"I know Dad, but... I think I love her!"</p><p>Jerry sighed. "How much do you really know about this girl?"</p><p>"Her name's Teddy and she has two brothers and a sister."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"And... That's it."</p><p>"So you kissed a girl that you barely know and then went and went against the sacred wizard code by telling her that you're a wizard?"</p><p>"Yeah, that's pretty much how it went." Justin said.</p><p>"Whoa!" Max said from the doorway, seconds before he burst into a fit of laughter.</p><p>"That's hilarious! And I thought I was stupid!"</p><p>Jerry turned to Max and gave him a look that meant business. "Max, go to your room, now!"</p><p>But Mom sent me down here to look for you!" Max protested.</p><p>"Well you found me so now go to your room!" Jerry yelled.</p><p>"Um, Dad... I don't think that's what she meant by going to look for you." Max said.</p><p>"I'll tell you what... Why don't you go and ask her what she meant?"</p><p>"Good idea! Why didn't I think of that?" Max asked. "I'd better ask Mom!"</p><p>Justin shook his head in disbelief. "Yeah, you do that!"</p><p>"Where did I go wrong raising him?" Jerry asked.</p><p>"Who knows? I think he's a hopeless case." Justin replied, smiling when his father laughed.</p><p>"That's a good one Justin!" Jerry said. "Wait, why am I laughing? I'm still mad at you!</p><p>Do you have any idea what you've done? You may have completely ruined your chances of winning the wizard competition!"</p><p>"I know, Dad, but Dad, me-."</p><p>"I don't think you do know! I was counting on you to be the family wizard! Now I'll have to settle for Alex or Max!"</p><p>Suddenly Justin realized the magnitude of what he'd done.</p><p>"So what do I do?"</p><p>Jerry sighed. "I don't know. But you'd better find a way to fix it before Uncle Kelbo finds out about this! And I don't even want to think about what Professor Crumb will say!"</p><p>"He's not going to say anything." Justin replied. "He won't have to. Because I'm going to fix this."</p><p>Crossing his arms, Jerry regarded his son carefully. "And how do you plan on doing that?"</p><p>"I'll fix it Dad, no matter what it takes."</p><p>Finally his father smiled and patted Justin's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Son."</p><p>Justin tried to return the smile but he just couldn't. There was only one way to make things right, but he'd have to break Teddy's heart to do it.</p><p>And that would be the most difficult thing of all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From her bedroom window, Teddy sighed, jealous of the activity happening before her eyes.</p><p>It was pathetic, really; crying over some old couple holding hands as they walked along the sidewalk.</p><p>But at least they were happy.</p><p>And she doubted that the man had ever dumped the silver haired woman beside him for a cheerleader! They'd probably been together forever-while Teddy was doomed to be alone for the rest of her life.</p><p>Wiping away fresh tears she was so deep in her thoughts that she barely noticed her mom standing in the doorway.</p><p>"Teddy?"</p><p>She jumped in surprise. Her mother was probably going to instill even more punishment on her.</p><p>At this rate Teddy would be grounded until she was married-which meant forever.</p><p>"What now, Mom? I told you and Dad... I swear I'll pay attention in class! I was just distracted because-."</p><p>"Teddy, you have a visitor."</p><p>Teddy's mouth fell open in surprise. "A visitor? What kind of visitor? Mom, you told me that I wasn't allowed to see anyone! Not even Ivy!"</p><p>"I know I did." Amy said. "But I think you're going to want to see this person."</p><p>"It's not Mrs. Dabney, is it? She probably wants me to clean out her attic again."</p><p>"Teddy-."</p><p>"Mom, I can't! That place is creepy! I-."</p><p>"It's not Mrs. Dabney."</p><p>"Well then who is it?"</p><p>"You're just gonna have to come upstairs and find out!"</p><p>Teddy's heart raced in anticipation of who it could possibly be and suddenly she felt sick. There was only one reason why her mother would be so enthusiastic about Teddy having a visitor-especially after she'd been given such a stern lecture by her parents for her lack of attention in class... A blind date.</p><p>The thought made her cringe. Her mother was forever trying to set her up with "eligible boys", which was just a nice way of saying losers who couldn't find a date no matter how hard they tried.</p><p>"Teddy, come on!" Amy yelled. "It's not polite to keep your guest waiting!"</p><p>Exasperated, Teddy threw up her hands. "Fine, I'll go upstairs but I'm doing so under protest!"</p><p>"You have nothing to protest, young lady!" Amy said. "Not after the stunt you pulled in Mr. Davis' class!"</p><p>"Stunt? Mom, I hardly call daydreaming in class a stunt!" Teddy shot back.</p><p>"Do you realize what you could have done? You could have ruined your chances of ever getting into an Ivy League college!"</p><p>Teddy rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Didn't we just have this conversation?"</p><p>Amy's hands went to her hips. "And we're havin' it again!"</p><p>"Fine, I'll go see this visitor!" Teddy said taking note of her mother's satisfied smile.</p><p>Reluctantly she followed her mother up the stairs and into the living room.</p><p>"Okay, Mom. Where is this person you want me to see so badly?"</p><p>"He's right over there."</p><p>Teddy moved further into the living room and toward the door, stopping in her tracks when she caught sight of the person standing before her.</p><p>"Justin.."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teddy could hardly breathe as she stared at him. He was even cuter than she remembered, which was saying a lot because she hadn't stopped thinking about him in days.</p><p>And when he smiled, she could feel her insides start to melt.</p><p>"Justin..." She said again.</p><p>"Hey Teddy."</p><p>"I don't believe we've met." Amy said, smiling at the handsome boy who was clearly captivated by her oldest daughter. "I'm Amy Duncan, and you are?"</p><p>"Oh, sorry. I'm Justin Russo."</p><p>"Do you go to South High?" PJ asked. "Because I'm sure I'd remember seeing you there."</p><p>"No, I don't." Justin said. "Actually, I-."</p><p>"Justin's a-."</p><p>"Friend." Justin said, managing to keep Teddy from telling her family about his being a wizard.</p><p>"Right!" Teddy said. "We met in the... park! Didn't we Justin?"</p><p>Justin smiled and took her hand, sending shivers up her spine. "And I'm so glad I was there."</p><p>She blushed fiercely barely aware of the strange looks she was receiving from her mom and older brother.</p><p>"So, Teddy, aren't you going to introduce us?" Amy asked.</p><p>"But you already-oh, all right. Justin, this is my mom, my brother PJ and-."</p><p>"Who's this?"</p><p>Teddy cringed when Gabe entered the living room, determined to embarrass her.</p><p>"Gabe, this is Justin. Justin this is my brother Gabe."</p><p>"Who do we have here?"</p><p>Teddy looked up to see her father enter the living room carrying Charlie in his arms.</p><p>And with a sigh she once again introduced Justin to her family.</p><p>"Okay, once more... Mom, Dad, PJ, Gabe, Charlie...This is Justin Russo. He doesn't go to my school and I met him in the park. Anything else you want to know?"</p><p>Her dad put Charlie down and shook Justin's hand. "Well a few things. So where are you from, Justin? If you don't go to school with Teddy, that is."</p><p>"Da-ad!"</p><p>Bob held up his hands in confusion. "What? It's a legitimate question!"</p><p>"Yeah, but Justin's not on trial here!" Teddy shot back.</p><p>"It's okay, Teddy." Justin said. "I don't mind. I'm from New York City; Greenwich Village, actually."</p><p>"Very nice to meet you, Justin." Bob said. "Why don't you have a seat on the sofa? Oh, and I'm Bob Duncan of Bob's Bugs Be Gone. And this is our youngest daughter Charlie."</p><p>Justin smiled at the little girl, but before he could say anything, he was approached by Gabe who eyed him suspiciously.</p><p>"How's it going?"</p><p>But instead of answering Justin, Gabe crossed his arms and glared at him.</p><p>"You seem a lot cooler than my sister's last boyfriend, Spencer. He dumped her. For a cheerleader!"</p><p>Teddy's mouth fell open in horror. "Gabe!"</p><p>To which her annoying little brother only laughed and then put his hands over his mouth in mock horror.</p><p>"Oh, was I not supposed to tell him that? Gee Teddy, I'm sorry! I thought it'd be okay since you told Mom that I had to stay after school after I told you not to! She grounded me forever because of that! Well, now we're even!"</p><p>When PJ began to laugh, Gabe laughed along with him and it progressed into complete hysteria.</p><p>However, Teddy was not amused. Hot tears stung her eyes and she couldn't bring herself to look at Justin. She'd never been so humiliated in her life.</p><p>"Well, I'm gonna go downstairs and practice my guitar now." PJ said when he'd finally stopped laughing.</p><p>Justin's eyes widened. "You play guitar? I play guitar too! My sister and I even had a band, Alabaster Carnation."</p><p>"Cool!" PJ yelled, giving Justin a high five. I have another guitar downstairs. Let's jam!"</p><p>"All right!"</p><p>When Justin and PJ were gone, Teddy ran out of the house, grateful when she reached the porch. And it was there that she began to sob into her hands.</p><p>"Teddy?"</p><p>Startled by the soft voice, Teddy turned to find that she was face to face with Justin. She wanted to smile but it was impossible. She could only imagine what he thought of her.</p><p>Quickly she brushed the tears from her cheeks.</p><p>"God, you think I'm pathetic don't you?"</p><p>"No..." He said quietly. "I think you have a broken heart."</p><p>Teddy laughed through her tears. "Oh really? Am I that obvious?"</p><p>He hurt you didn't he?</p><p>She turned away, embarrassed by her tears.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"This Spencer guy."</p><p>"No... Yes. Oh God this is so embarrassing!"</p><p>When she turned to look at him, she gasped in surprise as Justin pulled her into a hug.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Teddy."</p><p>She clung to him in an almost desperate embrace, sighing at the way he held her close. They stood on her porch with their arms around each other, and she allowed herself to lean against him and close her eyes, hoping this perfect moment would go on forever.</p><p>"You kids okay?"</p><p>At the sound of her father's voice, Teddy and Justin drew back from one another.</p><p>"Oh yeah, we're fine."</p><p>"Well, your mom sent me out here to check on you."</p><p>Teddy sighed in exasperation.</p><p>"Don't you mean to spy on me?"</p><p>"Teddy-."</p><p>"How's it going out here?"</p><p>Her mother's cheerful appearance and much too happy smile made Teddy feel even worse.</p><p>"Mom..."</p><p>"Teddy, would it be all right if I took you to a movie or something?"</p><p>At Justin's question, Teddy wanted to cry again. It was the most wonderful thing she'd ever heard. He was so sweet, so unlike Spencer. Justin Russo would never dump her for a cheerleader."</p><p>"I'd love-."</p><p>She caught a glimpse of her parents and her heart sank. "I can't."</p><p>Justin's smile disappeared, replaced by a look of disappointment.</p><p>"Oh, okay. I guess I'll be going then. It was nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Duncan. Tell Gabe and PJ goodbye for me."</p><p>"Justin, wait!" Bob called to him as he started down the steps of the porch.</p><p>"Dad, what are you doing?" Teddy asked. Surely her father wasn't cruel enough to embarrass her the way Gabe and PJ had!</p><p>Justin stopped and turned to face Teddy's father.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Duncan?"</p><p>Bob looked at him thoughtfully.</p><p>"You know... Amy and I were talking about it and... Teddy if you want to go out with Justin it's fine with us."</p><p>Teddy was so happy that she ran across the porch and threw herself into her father's arms. "Thank you so much! But what about-."</p><p>"Well, you're a good student, so just... Pay more attention in class, okay?"<br/>She smiled at her mother and then hugged her. "Thanks Mom."</p><p>"Now don't be out late!" Bob warned.</p><p>"We won't!" Teddy called to them. She took Justin's hand and they walked to the end of the driveway on their way to what was sure to be another magical night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So where would you like to go?"</p><p>Teddy sighed and leaned her head against the leather seat of Justin's car, which was without a doubt the coolest car she'd ever been in. None of the boys at South High had a car this cool. It was almost too good to be true.</p><p>Could it be possible that he'd conjured up this car using his magic wand? No, that was just crazy. But then how could she explain that beautiful beach?</p><p>She felt as though she was in some sort of dream. One in which she never wanted to awaken.</p><p>"Teddy?"</p><p>At Justin's voice she looked up in surprise. "What?"</p><p>He laughed at her confused expression. "I was asking where you wanted to go. I promise I'll take you anywhere you want."</p><p>God, there were so many ways to answer that question. Where did she want to go? Paris? London? New York? All she had to do was say the words...</p><p>"Um, there's a dance at my school and I don't have a date."</p><p>Whoa! Where had that come from?</p><p>She glanced at Justin who seemed a bit uncomfortable, judging from the way he was running his hand through his hair.</p><p>"Justin, did I say something wrong?"</p><p>The words came out in a squeak.</p><p>"Um... No. I just..."</p><p>Her hand went to his arm. "What is it?"</p><p>"Um, well... Juliet and I-."</p><p>Then she understood. "Oh... Wow, that would be awkward. Um, well... we could-."<br/>To her surprise, Justin turned and took her hands in his. "It's fine."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>He reached out and brushed a lock of hair from her forehead. "It's what you want and I can see how much it means to you."</p><p>"Wow, wizards can read minds?"</p><p>"Well, sometimes. But that's not..."</p><p>"All right, then tell me."</p><p>"I could see it in the way your eyes lit up. I'd be honored to take you to the dance, Teddy."</p><p>She beamed with happiness and leaned in to kiss him. "Thank you, Justin."</p><p>As they sat in his car holding each other close, she sighed with happiness. This was going to be the greatest night of her life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well, this is it. South High."</p><p>Justin glanced at the expansive building. "Wow, it's nice."</p><p>"Yeah I guess." Teddy shrugged. "Feels like a prison sometimes but they do have some really cool dances. Come on, let's go."</p><p>She grabbed his hand and together they ran into the school. The minute she opened the door, a blast of music could be heard from the gym. Holding tightly to Justin's hand, she waited while he generously paid for the tickets and then led him inside.</p><p>She could only stare in awe at the incredible transformation. The gym, once a dull and lifeless place, was now something out of a fairy tale. Streamers of every color were draped across the ceiling and from them hung glistening silver start that sparkled like those in the night sky.</p><p>Okay, so they were cardboard stars spray painted with silver paint and sprinkled with glitter. But to Teddy, it was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen.</p><p>"Would you like to dance?"</p><p>She smiled at Justin who held out his hand. Within seconds she was in his arms, swaying back and forth to the most romantic song imaginable. She closed her eyes and leaned against Justin's chest, blissfully aware of him humming softly.</p><p>The moment was absolutely perfect.</p><p>"TEDDY!"</p><p>Startled by the interruption, Teddy pulled out of Justin's arms to find Ivy staring at her, wearing an annoyed expression and her hands on her hips.</p><p>"Ivy! You scared me to death! What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Well I do go to South High, or have you forgotten?"</p><p>"What's with the attitude?"</p><p>"Oh, I think you know!" Ivy shot back.</p><p>"Um, no. Actually I don't."</p><p>Justin gave Teddy an awkward glance. "I'm gonna go over here and get some punch. Would you like some?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Hold it, right there!"</p><p>Justin froze, unable to avoid Ivy's glare.</p><p>"Ivy!" Teddy hissed. "What are you doing?"</p><p>Ivy sauntered over to Justin and looked him up and down. "Well, I believe it is customary for best friends to introduce one another to their friends of the opposite sex; especially the hot friends. And by hot I don't mean-."</p><p>"Yeah, I know what you mean, Ivy!" Teddy said, grateful for the dim lighting that hid her burning cheeks. Thank God she'd forgotten her blush because she certainly didn't need any now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well?"</p><p>Teddy sighed. "Ivy this is Justin. Justin, Ivy."<br/>The two shook hands and Ivy looked Justin up and down once more. "Hmmm..."<br/>"What's hmmm... mean?" Teddy demanded.<br/>"He'll do."<br/>"Ivy, what are you talking about?"</p><p>"Is this the guy you picked to be your next boyfriend? You know, after Spencer dumped you?"</p><p>"I'm... gonna get that punch now. "Justin said. "Nice meeting you, Ivy."<br/>"Sure. Me too." Ivy said with a dismissive wave.</p><p>"Geez, Ivy. Thanks for embarrassing me in front of Justin!"</p><p>"You're welcome!"</p><p>"What's with you? I thought you were going to the dance with Derek."<br/>Ivy sighed. "Yeah? Well so did I."</p><p>"What happened?"<br/>"Apparently he found someone better."</p><p>Teddy followed Ivy's gaze across the crowded gym where, sure enough, Derek was on the dance floor, gazing into the eyes of a cheerleader.</p><p>"Oh Ivy. I'm so sorry."</p><p>Comforted by Teddy's embrace, Ivy nodded. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you like that in front of Justin. He seems like a great guy. And although I hate Spencer for what he did to you, I'm sorry for saying what I said. I'm happy for you."</p><p>"Why did you come here if you weren't going with Derek?"</p><p>"I guess I thought that some miracle would happen and I'd be swept away by some handsome boy who found me irresistible."</p><p>"I thought I heard my name."</p><p>They turned to find Emmett, who was grinning widely at Ivy.</p><p>"Yeah? Well you must have been hearing things because I most certainly wasn't talking about you!" Ivy said.</p><p>"Who's this?"</p><p>Teddy turned to find Justin holding two cups of punch, smiling as she took one from him.</p><p>"Thank you." She mouthed. "Oh... Emmett? This is Justin. Justin, Emmett."</p><p>"Nice to meet you." Emmett said, shaking Justin's hand.</p><p>Another slow song began and Justin gazed into Teddy's eyes. "Another dance?"</p><p>"I'd love to."</p><p>"How about us?" Emmett asked.</p><p>"Emmett, I'm sorry. I'm with Justin, okay?" Teddy said as gently as possible.</p><p>"Actually I meant Ivy. You look kind of lonely standing here. B-but I totally understand if you don't want to be seen with me. Most people don't."</p><p>Ivy's annoyance disappeared. "That's not true, Emmett. Not always anyway. Sure. I'll dance with you."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah! Now hurry up before I change my mind!"</p><p>Emmett rushed to catch up with Ivy, who had chosen the most obscure place in the gym where they were hidden from view. Very romantic, although Teddy knew full well that Ivy's intentions had more to do with reputation than of any type of romance.</p><p>As Teddy swayed in Justin's arms once more, she sighed at the scent of his cologne that wafted under her nose.</p><p>This night was turning out to be the most perfect night of her life.</p><p>As they moved in a slow, circular motion, Teddy raised her head slightly to take in the views of the other kids. She could see her friends watching her with awe and she was sure that come Monday she'd be the most popular girl in school. She at that moment, happier than she'd ever been.</p><p>But the moment didn't last long.</p><p>They turned once more and her eyes scanned the gym, landing on a most uncomfortable sight.</p><p>For there holding onto the prettiest girl Teddy had ever seen...</p><p>Was Spencer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teddy stopped dancing, causing Justin to look at her in surprise. "Is something wrong?"</p><p>But she could only stare at the boy who broke her heart. How could he? The tears stung her eyes and she had to force herself to remember how happy she was with Justin. He was her boyfriend now and Spencer could just... go jump off a cliff for all she cared. But as much as she tried to deny it, she knew that she'd be the first person at the bottom of that cliff waiting to rescue him.</p><p>Oh, why did love have to be so hard?</p><p>"Who's that?"</p><p>Teddy feigned innocence. "Who's who?"</p><p>"That guy you're staring at."</p><p>"Nobody."</p><p>"That's Spencer, isn't it?"</p><p>"No. Of course not." She said a bit too quickly.</p><p>"Teddy, if you're uncomfortable being here, then I'd be happy to take you anywhere-."</p><p>"No, I'm fine. Let's just... Keep dancing."</p><p>Justin sighed and stroked her hair. "All right. If you're sure."</p><p>They danced for a while longer but then her eyes locked with Spencer's. Suddenly aware of the song they'd been dancing to, Teddy was unprepared for the rush of memories that consumed her.</p><p>She tried hard to concentrate on the fact that she was here with Justin who was a much better person than Spencer would ever be. But the memories pushed their way through, causing her eyes to fill with tears. She pulled out of Justin's arms and brushed the tears away.</p><p>"Teddy..."</p><p>"I-I need to leave..."</p><p>Unable to look at him, she rushed out of the gym. But no sooner had she reached the hallway, Justin appeared beside her.</p><p>"Teddy..."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Justin. I just..."</p><p>"You still care about him, don't you?"</p><p>"No. Yes! I-I mean... Oh, I don't know what I mean! He's a jerk! He hurt me so bad and what's he doing here with... with her anyway? He's supposed to be with... Oh, it doesn't matter."</p><p>"I think it does matter." Justin said quietly.</p><p>"But I'm pathetic, Justin! What kind of girl goes to a dance with the most amazing boy and gets all hurt and freaked out over some guy who dumped her twice?"</p><p>"Someone who really cares for him. And I think he cares about you too."</p><p>"How could you possibly know that? You don't even know him!"</p><p>"No, I don't... but..."</p><p>"But what?"</p><p>"Remember when you mentioned wizards being able to read minds?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"We can... when we want to."</p><p>"Wait, you read his mind? But why?"</p><p>"Because he looked so upset that I had to know what was going on. I know it's none of my business, but I hate to see you hurting like this."</p><p>Overcome with love for Justin once more, she leaned in to kiss him. But to her surprise, he pulled away.</p><p>"Justin? What are you doing?"</p><p>He sighed deeply and looked into her eyes. "I have to go."</p><p>"Go? Go where?"</p><p>"Home."</p><p>"But what about us?"</p><p>"There is no us. As much as I hate to say it."</p><p>"Wh-what do you mean there is no us? Y-you thought I was that Juliet person and you showed me that beautiful beach and-."</p><p>"Teddy. I have a family back in New York at Waverly Place. And a home, a job... school..."</p><p>"But what about us?" She said again, her voice breaking. "I love you, Justin."</p><p>"And I appreciate that. I love you too, Teddy. But there's someone that you love more who needs you right now."</p><p>"What are you saying?"</p><p>He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. As she watched, he pulled out his wand and began to twirl it around and around.</p><p>"The memories of what we shared will be always be cherished but all thoughts of my wizardry will vanish."</p><p>"Justin, what are you doing?"</p><p>"Goodbye Teddy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Justin!"</p><p>A huge gust of wind filled the hallway, sending papers flying everywhere and Teddy held onto the stairwell for support. And as quickly as it began, it ended.</p><p>A wave of dizziness came over her and she touched her head, suddenly aware of a hand steadying her.</p><p>"Thanks, Justin."</p><p>"Who's Justin?"</p><p>She opened her eyes to find herself face to face with Spencer. But Justin was nowhere to be found.</p><p>"Oh God..."</p><p>"Are you okay? You look a little wobbly."</p><p>He held onto her while she lowered herself onto a step and then sat down beside her.</p><p>"It was all a dream."</p><p>"What was?"</p><p>"Justin... all of it."</p><p>"Oh, you mean the guy you were dancing with?"</p><p>She looked up in surprise. "You mean that was real?"</p><p>"It certainly looked real. And it felt real. To me anyway. But that's just a lame way of saying that I was jealous."</p><p>"Well now you know how it feels!" She snapped. "What are you doing here anyway?"</p><p>"I wanted to talk to you. But when I saw you with that Justin guy, I kinda chickened out."</p><p>"Well he's gone so I hope you're happy. I've been hurt by two guys in the same month!"</p><p>"I'm so sorry."</p><p>"Yeah, I bet you are. What about what's her name? Aren't you supposed to be dancing with her?"</p><p>"Actually yes, but hopefully she'll figure out that I'm gone and take the hint."</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"It means I'm a stupid idiot, Teddy. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I just..."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I don't know. I mean I don't have an excuse for what I did and just now, watching you that Justin guy... Man, it hurt. I can only imagine what you must have been feeling. Probably a thousand times worse since I was stupid enough to hurt you twice!"</p><p>Her anger softened as she looked into his sad eyes; the eyes that had surprisingly filled with tears.</p><p>"Justin, you're not stupid." She said quietly.</p><p>"Yeah, I am. And I don't blame you for hating me. You belong with that Justin guy. He looks like he really cares for you. And I'm happy for you, really."</p><p>She sighed, the irritation returning. "Did you even hear a word I said? He's gone, Spencer! He left me! He-."</p><p>Her voice broke and she sobbed as her hand covered her mouth. Not wanting Spencer to see, she turned away from him.</p><p>But the instant she felt his hand on her shoulder, she turned and began to cry in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His comforting hand moved up and down her back and she realized how much she missed being in his arms. When she'd calmed down some, she pulled out of his embrace and laughed through her tears.</p><p>"God, I'm pathetic."</p><p>"Teddy, don't say that."</p><p>"What kind of loser cries in the arms of her ex boyfriend after she's dumped?"</p><p>"You're not a loser, Teddy. I am. I'm the one who hurt you. What kind of moron hurts the girl he loves, twice?"</p><p>"You're not a moron, Spencer. You're... Wait... did you just say that you love me?"</p><p>He grinned and nervously ran his hand through his hair. "Um, yes I believe that I did."</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>"But Teddy, I completely understand if you hate me. Because I hate myself right now and I swear to you that I will never hurt you again. How could I when you're standing before me, being so kind and sweet and looking... like the most beautiful girl I've ever seen?"</p><p>Teddy's laughter echoed in the hallway and she hugged him tightly.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Teddy." He said into her hair. I know you can't forgive me, but could you at least try? I swear, I'll do everything in my power to regain your trust."</p><p>"You really love me?"</p><p>He smiled and looked into her eyes once more. "Haven't we already established this?"</p><p>"Well, I just wanted to hear it again."</p><p>"All right."</p><p>Spencer moved closer to her until their foreheads were touching. "I love you, Teddy."</p><p>"I think that maybe..."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Suddenly feeling shy, she took a deep breath.</p><p>"I think that maybe I love you, too."</p><p>The kisses that they shared were unlike any that Teddy could have ever imagined. And despite Spencer's hurting her, she knew that this time their relationship would last.</p><p>"Well..." Spencer said when the kisses ended. "I'm pretty sure that what's her name is gone, so would you like to be my date for the rest of the dance?"</p><p>She hugged him, loving the way she felt in his arms.</p><p>"I'd love to."</p><p>His arms around her, they walked back into the gym and onto the dance floor where they immediately began to dance to yet another of her favorite songs; their song.</p><p>Teddy looked up at the sparkling cardboard, paint and glitter stars and sighed.</p><p>"Thanks Justin." She whispered.</p><p>She wasn't sure but she could have sworn she heard his voice inside of her head:</p><p>"You're welcome, Teddy. It was my pleasure."</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>